


1AM

by CosmicJjong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Stray Kids go on an emergency 1am shopping trip for snacks and Chris just loves them all so much.// cute stray kids being young and cute.





	1AM

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of stray kids just all loving each other so much.  
> Talk to me!  
> Twitter @cosmicheehcul   
> Insta @g_dragonfruit

Christopher was a successful man. He had a good life, a good job and he got to do what he loved, even travelled sometimes. But what he loved most were his boys. All 9 of them managed to live in a small apartment in Seoul, too many people for what it was but they made it work.  
They had four sets of bunk bed and a single bed which went to Chris, since he brought the most money in. He didn’t mind too much, he would have let any of them have it but they all insisted it was his.  
Every Friday, they stayed up much later than they should to watch films and terrible TV shows together, it was the thing they all looked forward to the most each week. They were all cuddled up, bunching under blankets, Chris cuddled up on the sofa with Felix, Jeongin, Woojin and Seungmin, whilst Jisung, Changbin Minho and Hyunjin all crushed together on the floor in front of them. This was when Christopher was most content.   
‘Jisung, could you grab us some more snacks please?’ Felix asked, being as cute and pleasant as he could. Chris loved hearing Felix’s accent, it always reminded him of home.

Jisung sighed, throwing a pillow at Felix before running into the kitchen  
‘nothing left!’ he shouted.  
They all knew what that meant.  
Emergency 1am shopping trip.  
They all grabbed their coats, scarves and boots as they headed out, the winter air could be biting, especially at night.  
Chris lead the way, the boys following behind him like ducklings. Fortunately the shop was only a few streets away.  
They ran across the carpark, Minho grabbing a trolley – it was always his job to push it.  
‘problem. We can only fit one of us in here’ he laughed, before he’d even finished, Woojin and Seungmin were lifting the youngest boy, Jeongin, into it. He always loved it and they knew it.  
The shop was empty, apart from a few adults coming home from work or one man with his baby. A little loud for this hour, they ran around the shop, Jeongin being pushed, throwing snacks into what space was left in the trolley. They cheered every time one of the boys grabbed something from a shelf, earning a few weird looks from staff.  
‘I’m gonna get pizza’ Felix yelled, dragging Chris by his wrist, who in turn dragged Jisung to the frozen food aisle.  
They paid for the over flowing trolley, they’d almost been kicked out for being too loud. For some reason they decided it’d be funny to push Jeongin all the way home in the trolley. So that’s what they did. 8 boys, pushing their little brother home at 1am in the freezing cold, all carrying bags of junk food.  
Chris had never been happier.


End file.
